The following apparatus and procedures were elaborated: (1) compact transverse pore gradient electrophoresis apparatus, 1-dimensional and 2-stage; (2) 1-D and 2-D accessory to the optimized gel tube PAGE apparatus; (3) unpartitioned 1-D, 2-D slab and tube PAGE apparatus; and (4) pH optimization PAGE apparatus.